


Teacher's Notes

by Katzedecimal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, School, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: Parent-teacher discussions in the Holmes-Watson household go... about as expected.





	Teacher's Notes

September 10  
Noelene Peterson, Reception 1B  
Today I spoke with Mr. Holmes regarding Rosie's tendency to refer to him as "Mummy" and the confusion this causes among the other children. I asked that he encourage Rosie to call him "Daddy" and said that this is difficult to explain to the children. Mr. Holmes explained that Rosie has been calling him this ever since she learned that two parent families have a Daddy and a Mummy. He said that since Dr. Watson is Rosie's Daddy, in her mind, he (Sherlock Holmes) must be Mummy, and she could not be persuaded otherwise. He said that if the other children are truly confused, he would be happy to explain it to them. This meeting was unproductive. 

 

September 30  
Noelene Peterson, Reception 1B  
Today I spoke with Mr. Holmes regarding Rosie describing her last night's supper as "bloody murder," during the class's discussion about meals. Mr. Holmes explained that "bloody murder" is nothing more than bone-in chicken casseroled with eggplant and peas in tomato sauce, and that Rosie prefers silly names for her food. I explained that while it is normal for families to have nicknames for favourite foods, "bloody murder" is highly inappropriate, and could his family please use more acceptable terms. He said that the name is appropriate given his work as a detective. The meeting was, again, unproductive. 

October 15  
Noelene Peterson, Reception 1B  
I spoke with Mr. Holmes again regarding his family's choice of nicknames for their meals, as I do not believe that children should be talking about "blood, brains, and pus" during mealtimes. He explained that "blood, brains, and pus" is merely macaroni and cauliflower casseroled in tomato sauce with cheese. He stated that as Rosie is a very picky eater, giving outrageous names to her food is entertaining to her and encouraging her to eat. I really don't think Mr. Holmes understands the disruption that his family's habits are causing in my classroom. 

October 16  
Noelene Peterson, Reception 1B  
Today I sent an email to Dr. Watson and asked to meet with him going forward, instead of Mr. Holmes. Dr. Watson seemed agreeable. 

November 12  
Noelene Peterson, Reception 1B  
Today I spoke with Dr. Watson regarding Rosie's complaints that her "Mummy" regularly steals from her plate. I explained that this is very concerning and could potentially be interpreted as depriving a child of the necessities of life. Dr. Watson listened to my concerns. He confirmed that Mr. Holmes does in fact steal vegetables and meat from Rosie's plate and has been known to trick her into looking the other way so that he could steal her glass of milk. Rosie is quite vocal in her protests of this behaviour. She then becomes protective of her meal and tries to finish it before Mr. Holmes can deprive her any further. He then asked whether Rosie was genuinely upset by the behaviour or whether she was just indignant. I confessed that she seemed more outraged than afraid. Dr. Watson explained that there are two ways to get picky children to eat and that he thought Mr. Holmes was "bloody clever." I found his tone rather patronising and he seemed to take matters about as seriously as Mr. Holmes did, which is not encouraging. 

 

January 19  
Craig Carnegie, EYFS Reception  
I met today with Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson regarding their daughter, Rosie. I have had many calls and emails from parents seeking the recipes for "bloody murder," "blood, pus, and brains," and many of the other dishes that Rosie has talked about in class. What a hoot! Rosie has been a delight ever since she was transferred into my class. Mr. Holmes explained why Rosie calls him Mummy and I completely understand, my class started calling me "Miss" during my first year teaching and it caught on, now I'm "Miss" every year! I found that Mr. Holmes likes to get straight to the point and deal with facts. I feel I will work best with him regarding Rosie's education plan, while Dr. Watson is the one to talk to regarding social and behaviour issues. Overall I feel the Watson-Holmes family will provide my class with plentiful opportunities to discuss how families can be different, and I am grateful for this opportunity to work with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the real "Miss" for his help with the English early childhood school system.


End file.
